cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Toph Beifong
- Promise= - Melon Lord= }} |caption = Toph in UNBSX |show = Avatar: The Last Airbender |first = "The Swamp", April 14th 2006 |sex = Female |age = 12-13 |species = Human |eyes = Blank |hair = Black |relatives = Lin Beifong |friends = Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko |enemies = Azula |occupation = Metalbender Instructor |residence = Gaoling, Earth Kingdom}} Toph Beifong was an earthbending master, one of the most powerful of her time, and the discoverer of metalbending. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly treated condescendingly because of her disability and stature, especially by her overprotective parents. Upon discovering badgermoles, earthbending animals who were also blind, she learned how to use earthbending as an extension of her senses. This gave her the ability to "see" through every tiny vibration that passes through the ground. Having developed her own unique style of earthbending, Toph acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground earthbending tournaments under the title of the "Blind Bandit", behind her parents' backs. Although initially uninterested in directly aiding the war effort, she eventually chose to leave behind her old life, and travel with Avatar Aang and his friends as his earthbending teacher, when her parents finally became unbearable for her. Toph's total mastery over earthbending, unique personality, and thoughtful pragmatism made her a valuable addition to the team. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Bio Toph appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the many characters representing Avatar: The Last Airbender. = Bio Though she may appear small and helpless and despite being cute and tomboyishly beautiful, don't underestimate this young Earthbender at all. She may be blind, but she sees it as more of an advantage than anything, as her unique condition has made her explore and discover things that ordinary Earthbenders did not, including seismic sense and even a new form of bending, Metalbending, previously thought impossible by all. Toph has a very tough and cocky personality, and will never back down from a challenge, evident in her past title reign as the 'Blind Bandit', champion of a professional Earthbending tournament. She was instrumental in bringing down the terror of Fire King Ozai, alongside the past incarnation of Team Avatar. Special Powers *Earthbending *Metalbending *Seismic Sense, a special method that allows her to search by stomping the ground and using seismic waves to detect items or people Quotes Intro: *"We can take 'em. Three on three!" *"Think you have what it takes to topple the Blind Bandit?" *"Ready to rock! (kicks stone away) ...and roll!" *"Sounds to me like you're scared. You oughta be!" *"Here's mud in your eye." *"Ooh, look at you, thinking you can pick on a little blind girl. Too bad she's going to kick your butt!" *"You might be the new Avatar, but I know those tender feet anywhere, Twinkle Toes!" (Intro against Korra) *"Well, well. If it isn't Daddy's little psycho!" (Intro against Azula) *"I ain't afraid of you, whoever you are!" (Intro against Amon) *"So, how's that "motivational bending" thing working out for ya?" (Intro against Sokka) *"Late to the party as always, huh?" (Intro against Zuko) *"Whoa! Those are some heavy feet stomping my way! Am I gonna fight a monster?" (Intro against Reptar) *"Strongest man in the world, meet the strongest bender in the world!" (Intro against Artie) *"Are you...lost, little girl?" (Intro against Dora) *"A lightning bender? Well, that's a first." (Intro against Stormy) *"Yeah? Well, a giant bug like you needs to be squished flat!" (Intro against Lord Dregg if she speaks second) *"A pair of gloves won't stop me from rocking you world, girl!" (Intro against Asami) *"Watch as I bend that hook into a harmless coat hanger!" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) Win Pose: *"Ha. Didn't even break a sweat." *"Tough break, tender foot. Better luck next time!" *"Not so cocky now, are ya?" *"Not bad, but your Earthbending still needs work, twinkle toes!" (Win Pose against Korra) *"You should've taken a page from Zuko's book and joined us. You know....the winning side!" (Win Pose against Azula) *"You know, you didn't have to wear a mask if you were scared to show your ugly face. I couldn't see it anyway." (Win Pose against Amon) *" Yowch! That's the last time I try to kick tempered steel like that." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"Sorry, short stuff. Flying all over the place like that won't save you from a rock to your face." (Win Pose against Black Cuervo) *"Guess we now know who the real master of rock is!" (Win Pose against Ember) *"Well, now. I guess now we know why you left most of the fighting to us!" (Win Pose against Sokka) *"The best way to smother a fire is to cover it up with dirt, your highness. Just an F.Y.I.!" (Win Pose against Zuko) *"You just fell hook, line and sinker!" (Win Pose against Dr. Hutchison) *"Consider yourself....grounded!" (Win Pose against Asami) *"Punching dolphins isn't usually on my to-do list, but since you've been a jerk, you were asking for it!" (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) Victory Screen: *"Wanna play a game of rock, paper, scissors? Nah, just kidding. I always pick rock. And I always win, too." *"Maybe you should try fainting like an old lady the next time you try to fight. It works for Sokka." *"Taking away bending? I thought only Aang did that. Doesn't matter, in the end, I took your dignity. Choke on that, creep!" (Victory Screen against Amon) *"I don't need enhanced senses to tell you that your breath STINKS! Go eat a mint factory, please!" (Victory Screen against Reptar) *"I always knew Zuko letting you out of the nuthouse was a bad idea. You've gotta be insane to think that you can touch this." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"So, let me get this straight....you once had trouble airbending? Wait till Aang gets a load of this! Well....I guess technically, he already knows." (Victory Screen against Korra) *"I'd say you smell like a badgermole after he took a roll in some rotten eggs, but I don't want to insult the badgermole." (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"Pounding a creep like you felt good! I oughta be a cop! Hey, actually....that doesn't sound like a bad idea." (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"I always said you screamed like a little girl. Didn't think you fought like one, too!" (Victory Screen against Sokka) *"Remember that time you accidentally burned my feet, and I said I'd get you back for it? We're even now!" (Victory Screen against Zuko) Miscellaneous: *"Leave 'em to me!" (Tag In!) *"You're gonna get hurt!" (DHC #1) *"Now you've done it!" (DHC #2) *"Don't get cocky, twinkle toes." (Coming in if partner #1 is knocked out) *"Bring it ON!" (Coming in if both partners are knocked out) *"Darn it!" (K.O. if hit by a soft blow) *"I can't believe I looooost!!" (K.O. if hit by a hard attack) Taunts: * *rubs finger in ears* "So boring." * *rubs finger in ears* "Let me know when the real fight starts." * *spits* Alternate Costume Name: The Promise First Appearance: "The Promise, Part I" Bio: With a new era of peace ushered by the efforts of the Avatar and his friends, came new destinies, and, in Toph's case, a new wardrobe to go with her new role as sensei of her newly opened School of Metalbending! Halloween Costume Name: Melon Lord First Appearance: "Sozin's Comet Part I: The Phoenix King", Avatar the Last Airbender Bio: Toph? Who's that? She's not Toph. SHE IS MELON LORD! Actually a training dummy created by Toph to serve as a target for Team Avatar while she bombarded them with obstacles, to prepare the kids for the inevitable showdown against Lord Ozai. Melon Lord is fearsome, to be sure....and so very delicious! Nicktoons MLB Toph appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. She throws right-handed. Status *Fastball: ***** *Cutter: ** *Curveball: *** *Sinker: ***** Gallery tophrender.png|Toph in Avatar: The Last Airbender Nicktoons toph alternate costume by neweraoutlaw-d5hqdmy.png|The Promise Nicktoons toph halloween costume by neweraoutlaw-d5hqi26.png|Melon Lord Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Chronicles of illusion characters